


Hickeys

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, First Ever Prompt!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: PROMPT: ‘Can you please do an Emily Prentiss x Reader where they’re really close and everyone thinks they’re just friends but really they are a completely loved up couple, and one day they have to share a room on a case and wake up covered in hickies?? Smut is a bonus!!’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first ever request. I hope you enjoy it! Advice is welcome :)
> 
> Y/F/N = YOUR FIRST NAME  
> Y/S/N = YOUR SISTER'S NAME
> 
> :)

“Don’t do anything stupid, I’ll be right back” Your sister says, leaving the room to go and grab another bottle of vodka. You nodded, before grabbing your phone.

“Not stupid, smart!” You say, giggling to yourself. You hold your phone up your ear, listening as it rings.

“Prentiss” She answers.

“Hi Emily!” You shouted down the phone, smiling brightly to yourself “Y/S/N said don’t be stupid but this is smart” You continue, nodding your head vigorously. 

“Y/F/N, are you drunk?” Emily asks as she listens to you ramble.

“Maybe a little” You whisper, giggling. “Guess what!” 

“What?” 

“I like you” you say, laughing.

“I like you too Y/F/N” Emily responds confused.

“No” You say to her as if she’s stupid. “I like you like you” You start nodding again for emphasis. “Like Hotch likes Beth and Garcia liked Kevin” You say smiling proudly at yourself.

“Emily? You there?” You ask when she doesn’t respond.

“Y/F/N! What the hell are you doing?” Your sister says as she returns to the room, bottle of Vodka in her hand.

“I told Emily but now she’s answering. I think she left” You say frowning.

“Give me that!” Y/S/N says, ripping the phone from your grip and ignoring your attempts to grab it back. She places the phone up to her ear “Hey Emily, I’m sorry about Y/F/N. She’s probably going to be humiliated about this in the morning so if you do like her-”

“Like Hotch likes Beth” You add.

“-Then please tell her tomorrow when she’s sober otherwise she’s going to be hiding from you for a while anyway, bye!” The phone goes dead and Emily Prentiss continues to sit in her room with her mouth hanging open in shock.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god!” You say groaning as you wake up the next morning your head killed and you felt like you were going to throw up. You rolled over in your large bed to see your sister waking up beside you.

“What happened last night?” You ask, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

“You had way too much to drink” Your sister says laughing.

“Did I do anything stupid?” You ask, knowing you probably did. You usually do.

“Well apart from calling Emily and telling her you like her, and I quote, ‘like Hotch likes Beth’ No” Your sister says grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
“I WHAT?” You shouted, grabbing your phone from your nightstand in a panic. You quickly find Emily’s number and click it, tapping your foot impatiently as you wait for Emily to answer.

“Prentiss” comes Emily’s typical response.

“Oh my god, Emily! I’m so sorry about last night! I was really drunk and I had absolutely no idea what I was saying. I was-”

“Y/F/N” Emily says laughing, cutting you off. “You’re rambling now. Did you mean what you said last night?” Emily asks, you’re busy panicking so you miss the teasing tone in her voice.

“No. Yes. I mean no. No of course not! We’re friends, just friends.” You say falling over your words.

“That’s a shame Y/F/N” Emily says, the teasing tone is still present in her voice but you’re only now noticing it. 

“A shame?” You ask, mouth hanging open.

“Yeah, I mean I was going to invite you over tonight for dinner but if we’re just friends then-”

“NO! ...I mean I’d love to come over to dinner t-to talk and stuff” You say, listening as Emily laughs slightly at your response. 

“I’ll see you tonight Y/F/N. Come to mine around 6” Emily says.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight” You say still in shock but smiling brightly.

“And Y/F/N?” 

“Yeah?” You say

“I like you like Hotch likes Beth too” Emily says before hanging up before you can reply.

\---------------------------------------------------

3 Months and 8 days later you and Emily were still together and you’d never been so happy. You’d both talked about telling the team but both of you were quite enjoying having to sneak around so you’d both decided to keep it between you for now. 

“Hey you” Emily says coming up beside you, hand ghosting your back as she hands you a cup of coffee.

“Hey” You say smiling brightly as you lean into her to press your lips against her cheek softly in thanks. You then move away slightly as you notice Hotch and JJ entering the police station and heading towards the conference room you currently were in.

“I think that’s enough for tonight, everyone’s heading back to the hotel and we’re going to meet at the diner at 7.30 for breakfast” Hotch says to you and Emily when he’s close enough to be heard.

“Need any help packing up?” You ask, but Hotch just shakes his head so you and Emily make your way out of the building and to one of the SUV’s for your second night in Maine.

Sadly (luckily) there had only been four rooms available so everyone had had to pair up. No one suspected anything when the two of you had paired up instantly as they all thought you were just close friends, but really you’d never thought it would be this easy to fool a group of profilers!

\---------------------------------------------------

“Alone at last” You say smiling seductively at Emily as she closes the door behind you. You slip your hands around her neck and lean in to kiss her passionately. The kiss quickly becomes quite heated and you break your mouth away from hers and start leaving light kisses along her jaw, trailing down to the sensitive point on her neck and sucking hard.

“Y/F/N...” Emily moans, tipping her head back to give you better access to her neck. You begin pulling at her t-shirt, with the help of Emily, pulling it off over her head and dropping it on the floor, forgotten the second your lips connect with hers again.

Emily begins unbuttoning your shirt, slipping if off your shoulders and letting it fall to the floor and quickly working to get rid of your bra before pulling you close and guiding you back to the bed before she pushes you down and sits on your lap, kissing you hungrily.

You quickly get rid of her bra, before moving your lips down her neck and chest and towards her breasts.

“Oh my god” Emily moans when the sensation of your warm mouth cover her nipples. As you attack both nipples with your mouth Emily’s moans get louder and louder. Pulling away you push Emily off you so she’s lying down on the bed. You trail kisses down her stomach, stopping at her trousers.

“Y/F/N Please...” Emily moans. You pull down her trousers and underwear at the same time. You separate Emily legs and move your hand to lightly touch her.

“You’re so wet” You moan, before sliding a finger into Emily and quickly adding another one as well. Emily rocks her hips up as you begin pumping into her, enjoying as Emily bits her lips as she tries to hold in her loud moans. 

It’s not long before Emily’s ready “Cum for me” you say, and Emily lets go while saying your name.

After she’s done, you remove your hand from her and lick your fingers. “Mmm...” You moan, at the taste. You move up to Emily again, and kiss her allowing her to taste herself on your tongue.

“You are wearing far too many clothes” Emily says grinning, before flipping you over so you lie underneath her.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Y/F/N!” Emily screams the next morning, as she walks out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her.

“What?” You ask, sitting yourself up from the bed.

“Look what you did!” Emily says, showing off the huge hickey on her neck, and the smaller ones that are all over her chest.

“Oops...” You say laughing, as you stand up and make your way over to her.

“This isn’t funny! My makeup isn’t going to cover this! What-” Emily suddenly stops ranting, going bright red as she stares down at your neck.

“What did you do?” You say, as you stop laughing and make your way into the bathroom, noticing hickeys all down your neck and chest as well.

“EMILY!” You scream.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck in the middle of June?” Morgan asks Emily when you both make your way over to the table for breakfast.

“I’m cold” Emily says shrugging. 

“You’re cold?” Morgan says raising his eyebrows, knowing she’s lying.

“Y/F/N, are you wearing makeup?” Garcia asks as she slides into the seat next to Morgan. That has Morgan attention on you. He stares at the pair of you analysing you as you shift uncomfortably. A smirk suddenly grows on his face.

“What?” Garcia says, noticing his expression. “What am I missing?” 

“Come on baby girl. Turtlenecks and Makeup, I can’t believe we’ve never noticed!” Morgan says. The whole team are now looking at the pair of you. You see Rossi smirk out of the corner of your eye and sigh, turning to look at Emily who’s already looking at you. 

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE TOGETHER? HOW LONG? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US! THIS IS AMAZING! OF COURSE YOU WEREN’T JUST FRIENDS!” Garcia erupts, finally catching on to what’s going on. You see the rest of the team quickly understanding, expression a mix of shock and happiness. 

“How long?” JJ asks you, when you both say silent, your face bright red.

“3 months and 9 days” Emily finally says smiling at you, you smile back. Emily forgetting herself pulls on her turtleneck because of the heat. 

“Y/F/N Y/L/N I’m impressed!” Morgan says laughing, as he notices Emily’s neck. Emily tries to cover it up quickly but the team notice and they all start laughing. You and Emily both sit there with bright red faces before you eventually start laughing as well.

They finally knew, and hell, you were actually quite happy about it. No more hiding your relationship. You lean over to Emily and place a kiss on her cheek, before whispering in her ear. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m actually great” Emily says turning to look at you, as she leans in and kisses you. You both ignore the team as they start wolf whistling and laughing.


End file.
